


Typical 80s Halloween Night

by orphan_account



Series: Jaydeen's 2016 Halloween Drabbles! [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 80s AU, 80s slang, BAMF Nico, Dark Jason, Dark Percy, Halloween, Like bimbo babysitter stupid, M/M, Nico is kinda stupid here, Poor Nico, Poor Will, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killer Jason, Serial killer Percy, Trick or Treating, harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico is staying at home baby-sitting his little sister Hazel. Some pranksters start to mess with them but their games escalate to be more sinister.Drabble 3: Halloween Night





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one was meh. Not my best one but it'll do.

Halloween was on a Friday. Thank God. School was out and Nico was pretty excited. His boyfriend, Will, was driving him to his party later. Will was swimming in money because his dad was some sort of ace personal trainer celebrities payed big bucks for. According to Mr. Solace ( _please, call me Apollo, Nico_ he would purr with a white smile) he had gotten Whitney Houston and Michael Jackson into shape. Nico wasn't sure if that was true since his claims seemed a bit far-fetched. The point was Apollo Solace was loaded. That meant huge party at Will's and anyone that was anyone was invited—and that included Nico. The dark haired boy had collected his backpack and was heading towards the classroom's door. He stopped by his locker to put away his books. A few passing students said hi or bye. Nico slammed his locker just in time for his boyfriend to bound next to him with a sunny smile.

“Hey, babe.” Will greeted, leaning over for a kiss. Nico met him halfway there. “So, what time do you want me to pick you up?” he asked.

“Hmm, maybe like eight-ish?” Nico offered. Will nodded.

“That's cool.” He got a mischievous glint to his eye. “Are you going to wear that sexy costume I picked out for you?” Nico blushed bright red. Said costume was a pretty damn accurate costume of Dr. Frank-N-Furter from that hit musical Rocky Horror Picture show. Will was supposed to be Rocky.

“I don't know, Will...” Nico said. Will stroked his shoulder.

“C'mon, Nico. Nicks. Nicky.” Will said with a playful grin. The shorter boy rolled his eyes.

“I guess. But this is the last time we're doing this.” he growled. Will straightened up.

“Hell, no. I had that custom made. You're wearing it at least twice.”

“Yeah, we'll see about that.” Nico smirked. Will laughed and wrapped his hand around his as they headed down the hall together.

It was odd for a hot jock to be dating someone who liked to wear dark nail polish and didn't perm his hair. They had started off just as friends but ended up dating, which surprised Nico. He didn't think he was dateable. Yet, he had managed to get to 3rd base with Will.

Not only that, but Will was one of the hip kids. All he hung around with was beautiful people. And somehow about all of Will's friends actually liked him. And anyone new would quickly learn that if you mess with Nico, you not only deal with Will's wrath but his whole posse. Will led him to his convertible BMW. Nico jumped besides him. Will put on his sunglasses and started the car. He drove with one arm around Nico's seat, completely relaxed. He arrived at the di Angelo household shortly (only because he was slightly speeding) and kissed him good bye. “I'll see you later, okay? And don't forget the costume.” Will said. Nico could tell Will was amped up about that.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Nico said, waving good bye halfheartedly.

“And tell Hazel I said hi!”

Nico took out his house key and opened it. As soon as he swung the door open, there was a squeal and something tiny with curly hair barreled into him. “Nico!” screeched Hazel. Nico 'oomfed' and his hands flew around his little sister. Her tender little face peered up at him. He noticed she was already dressed up in her witch's costume.

“It's a bit early for your costume, isn't it?” he said gently. Trick-or-treating didn't start until at least six and it was barely four. Hazel extended her dress and giggled then ran away somewhere. Nico was about to head to his room when the doorbell ringed. Nico grimaced in annoyance. Who was it now?

The dark haired boy walked to the front door and opened it. The door revealed a short, skinny boy wearing a clown mask and costume. “Trick-or-treat!” shouted the kid, raising his bag. Nico crossed his arms and leaned against his door in an unimpressed manner. He knew who it was. It was their neighbor, an annoying kid with hair just as wild as Hazel's.

“Leo, it's too early.” he drawled. The kid lowered his bag and slipped his mask to his forehead.

“How'd ya know it was me?” asked the dark-skinned boy.

“There's only one kid in this whole block that can make my ears bleed.” Leo took off his mask and pouted. “Do you want to say hi to Hazel?” he offered, knowing the boy had a huge crush on her. Leo perked up at that.

“Do I!” he exclaimed and barreled in. Nico allowed Leo to look for Hazel and headed towards his room.

* * *

 Nico laid out his costume and glared at it. Why, oh, why did he allow Will to pick their costume theme? He sighed and checked the time. It was already six thirty... His mother should have come back home from work by now. She promised she would take Hazel trick-or-treating. And Will was going to pick him up soon...

The phone started ringing. Nico headed towards the kitchen and answered the phone. “Hello?” he said. There was a sigh on the other line.

“Nico, I'm sorry but I can't take Hazel trick-or-treating. You're going to have to take her.” said his mom. Nico felt anger rise in his chest.

“What? Why?” he demanded.

“I'm still working, Nico. I'm not going to come back until later.”

“Mom, I have plans, remember? Will is taking me to his party.” Nico said.

“Sorry, honey.” she said and then hung up. Nico felt like snapping the phone in two. He slammed it back. Now what? Will was counting on him...

 

Well, at least he wouldn't have to wear the damn costume.

 

Nico called Will soon after his conversation with his mom. He sounded devastated but said 'it was cool'. Nico knew that was a lie. He was going to miss out on his party and the drinks and the food and probably the sex. And now he had to hang out with a bunch of kids and ask for candy. Nico groaned. _It wasn't fair._

* * *

 Hazel had insisted to Nico that he should have a costume. So, Nico just slipped on a black long sleeved shirt and put on some cat ears from Hazel's costume last year. And because Leo just had to open his big mouth, he had to paint on whiskers and a nose. _Who invited that airhead of a kid anyways?_  he thought bitterly. “Fan-fucking-tabulous.” he grumbled, glaring at himself in the mirror. Hazel said he was pretty.

The two kids were spazzing the hell out. Nico couldn't understand why. All they were going to do was free-load some candy. So what? Nico locked the house and held each of their hands and led them to the first house.

House after house, Nico was growing tired. And it wasn't because of all the walking. “This is such a drag.” he mumbled. The kids didn't hear him. Nico was literally falling asleep as he walked when Leo dragged Nico to another house. The lady there gave them a generous amount. They managed to get to a few more houses (some they had to skip because Hazel was scared of their decorations) and ran into a few of Nico's schoolmates who were taking their little siblings trick-or-treating before Will's epic party. Two of them was Drew Tanaka (a total bimbette) and her friend Silena who was considerably nicer. Then they started heading back home. Most kids were already leaving as well and the streets were emptying out.

On their way out, Hazel suddenly froze, which made Nico stop. “What's wrong?” he asked her. She raised her finger and pointed. Nico followed it. There was a guy standing under a lamplight. Alone. He wore a big jacket, baggy pants, and had a mask on. The mask was a scary devil mask on. Hazel whimpered and hugged his waist. Leo was also getting spooked. Nico wasn't fazed. “Hey!” he shouted at the guy. The guy didn't move an inch. Nico tried again. “Hey, creep! Stop trying to scare little kids, it's pathetic!” The guy gave no response. Nico felt irritated. “C'mon, let's just go around.” he said and led them away from him.

They made it back home just in time to catch a Halloween marathon on TV. Hazel and Leo were glued to the flashing images. Nico decided to make some popcorn and threw in extra butter. He poured it all in a big bowl and sat between the kids with the bowl on his lap. Just as he was getting comfortable, the doorbell rang. Nico groaned. He gave Hazel the bowl and got up to answer the door. Were trick-or-treaters still asking for candy at this time? Or maybe it was a couple of pranksters. Nico swung open the door with a scowl on his face. “What?” he said in a not very friendly way.

The guy in front of him was tall and broad shouldered was wearing a scary clown mask. “Ooh, pretty pussy cat.” the guy said. His face hidden behind the grotesque mask. Crap, he had forgotten to take the damn costume off. Nico felt annoyed at himself and the guy.

“Halloween's over, man. Beat it.” Nico said. The guy's shoulders slumped in an exaggerated manner.

“Aw, man. And here I was thinking folks was still giving out candy.” He saw green eyes raise themselves from behind the mask to meet with Nico's dark ones. The younger boy felt a wave of uncertainty. “But Halloween ain't over yet, sweetheart.” he said, then walked away.

“Yeah, whatever, man. Bye.” Talk about creepy.

Nico came back to a news program about two serial killers being on the loose. They were young men around twenty named Perseus “Percy” Jackson and Jason Grace. Percy Jackson had black hair and green eyes but a sinister smile. Jason Grace was blonde haired, blue eyed with a scar on his lip. He looked cold and calculating even through the TV. They were known as the Half-Blood Killers. They were also both handsome, which was shame really since they were bat-shit crazy. Reports and 911 calls about suspicious behavior was sent recently to the police. Nico had wondered if the creep Hazel had seen or the one at the door could have been them but shook it off.

 

The doorbell rang again.

 

Hazel gave a little jump and dropped the popcorn in her hand. She stared anxiously at Nico, big golden eyes wide with fear. Nico smiled at her and smoothed her cinnamon curls down. “It's okay. It's probably just some wise guys playing tricks.” he said and got up. He strutted over to the door with fists swinging. “Alright, hosers, you've had your fun.” Nico opened the door angrily. It was the creep again but this time he had another creep with him. Creep #2 had a mask on. He had the same mask as the guy under the lamp post. Nico felt a chill but he told himself that it was probably a different guy with the same mask. “What the hell do you fellas want? My kids sister is in here scared as hell because she thinks y'all are the boogeyman.” he hissed.

“Hey, hey, cool out, pussy cat. We were just trying to have a bit of fun, that's all.” said Creep #1. “Ain't that right?” he elbowed the guy next to him.

“Yeah, sure.” he muttered. Nico saw cold blue eyes behind his devil mask.

“See? It's all fun and games, doll. Hey, can we come inside?”

“Bite me!” Nico barked then slammed the door and locked it. He heard the creeps laugh behind it.

Nico joined the kids again. “Who was that?” asked Leo. Hazel looked at the window with worry.

“Just a couple of scumbags thinking it's funny to fuck with people" he responded, then added "...don't tell your mom I cussed.” Leo shrugged and went back to watching TV. The doorbell started ringing wildly. Nico had enough. He was standing up but jumped when he saw Creep #2 bang on the living room windows. Hazel started to scream. The ringing stopped but the door was being banged on ruthlessly.

“Leeeeet us iiiin puuuussy caaat!” drawled Creep #1 from behind the door. Creep #2 had stopped banging on the window and ran to start banging on the window next to Leo.

“Come on, snookums. Let us in.”

This was getting out of hand. Nico was starting to freak out a little. “These guys don't know when to quit!” Nico muttered under his breath. “Give it a rest or I'll call the police!” Nico shouted. The creeps 'oooh-ed' and giggled like a bunch of little girls. “That's it.” Nico growled and went for the phone. He dialed 911 and waited for it to start to ring but it never did. Nico frowned and re-dialed the number. Nothing. “What the hell...?” He gasped in fright when he heard maniacal laughter. He looked up to see Creep #1 pressed up against the kitchen window, holding a pair of pliers and some wires. Nico felt himself pale. He cut the phone line. “Oh shit.”

Nico quickly went back to the living room. Hazel was huddled up into a ball with her hands over her ears. Leo was shouting at the creeps to leave them alone. Nico coaxed Hazel out of her protective bundle and took Leo around the waist. He rushed up the stairs and locked himself and the children in the master bedroom. He told the children to hide and gave them a pair of scissors. “Be careful not to hurt yourself and only use this if you need to, okay? You gotta hurt them bad and then run as fast as you can and hide, okay? I'll try to distract them.” Hazel was sobbing and Leo was shaking.

“Where did you go, pussy cat?” Creep #1 shouted from downstairs. “Why don't you come out? We won't hurt you.” one of them shouted.

“Come on out, pretty kitty. We want to play with you.” Creep #2 said. Their tones had taken a more leering tone.

“We want to have fun with you. It'll feel _really_ good.” They laughed together and one of them started to moan in a mocking and obscene manner. “That's what you'll sound like if you come out! It'll be fun!” Nico felt chills run down his body. He went downstairs as quietly as he could and took the biggest and sharpest kitchen knife. He crept up to the windows and locked them.

“Wheeeere aaaaare yooooouuuu!” one of the creeps sing-songed.

“Nico?” said a familiar voice. Someone was knocking. The creeps went silent. “Nico, are you in there?” It was Will.

Oh shit. Oh fuck. Goddammit, Will! What the hell was he doing here? Why wasn't he at his own fricking party!? “Will, get out of here! Call the police!” Nico screamed.

“What?” Will said, confused and then there was a sound of flesh ripping and a grunt of surprise and pain.

“Will?” Nico's voice trembled. He felt like someone was squeezing his intestines tightly. He ran to the front door and swung it open. Will wasn't there. No one was. But there was a trail of blood. Nico felt his heart pound. He took his key and locked the door behind him. He raised his knife as he followed the blood trail. He was on full alert, eyes darting everywhere searching for the slightest rustle of movement. He tried to be completely quiet but his breaths were coming out ragged with panic.

The blood trail led him to the backyard. He heard something squishy and wet. Nico was afraid to see what it was. He peeked from behind the house and almost screamed. The creeps were both stabbing Will's sprawled body. Will's once beautiful blue eyes were wide and blank. And they were staring right at him. Nico felt a sob break from his throat and started trembling. Creep #2 heard him and laughed.

“There's our pussy cat!” he exclaimed and pointed at Nico with his bloody dagger. The other creep turned around. There was blood staining their masks. Nico ran back to the house. He heard their footsteps follow him. He felt as if his heart was about to burst from his chest. He took out his key with trembling fingers and struggled to get it in. He could hear their crazy laughter getting closer and closer with each second. Nico got it in and turned it. He got inside and slammed the door shut but Creep #1 had caught up. He was laughing loudly, saying “Whoa, there, sweetheart. I don't think so.” He was pushing against the door, trying to get in.

“No!” Nico shouted and struggled to close it. When he saw Creep #2 coming up, he knew he had to act. Two older and bigger guys using their strengths would definitely overpower him. Nico slammed his whole body into the door. He threw off Creep #1 and quickly latched on the lock. The creeps made a chain of curses and walked away.

Nico was so relieved he slid down the door and started to cry. Will was dead. Those crazy sons of bitches had killed him. And it was all his fault. Who were they anyways? Were they the serial killers? He heard Hazel scream from upstairs. Nico snapped from his sorrow and jumped up. “Hazel!” he shouted, stomping up the stairs. He slammed the door open, panting and ready to strike down whoever was making Hazel scream. The little girl was cowering in a corner besides a window. Nico held her to his waist and peered down. He saw Will's severed head on a stick planted right in their line of vision. Nico felt sick. He started to gag and crumbled to his knees with his hand over his mouth. He would not vomit. He raised a trembling hand and closed the curtains. “Go hide.” he whimpered.

For a moment, everything was quiet. Nico checked all the windows to see if he saw the creeps. He felt suspicious and hid with the children upstairs for a bit. It was quiet. No jeers. No laughs. Nothing. Nico got out from his hiding place and crept around the room, checking the windows. He crept down the stairs, careful to avoid the creaky steps. He scouted the house and finally went to the front door. He opened it slowly and stepped outside. His eyes scanned the front yard. No one was out. He got more confident. He was going to head next door to call the police and then everything will be over. But then...

Nico was suddenly slammed on the floor and dragged to a dark corner, away from the neighbor's view. He started to scream for help but was kicked in the stomach for it. He was thrown on the grass and a heavy body was pinning him down. Nico felt his blood freeze. It was Creep #2. How the hell could he have been so damn stupid? Hadn't he criticized all those bimbos dumb jocks in Friday the 13th? Creep #1 was standing in front of them, green eyes glinting in the night. “Got you, sweetheart.” Creep #2 wrestled the knife out of his hand and threw it to the side. Then he took off his mask and Nico gasped. It was Jason Grace. Oh man, he was in deep shit.

“I-it's you...” he stammered. Jason Grace's handsome face morphed into a cold smirk.

“It's me.” he answered, then put the knife against Nico's neck and leaned down to—to _kiss_ him?

Jason Grace the serial killer was kissing him. He was gentle at first and forced surprised moans out Nico. Then he suddenly took his bottom lip between his teeth and bit it harshly. It was hard enough to draw blood. Nico yelped and squirmed underneath him. Jason Grace licked away the blood with one broad stroke of his tongue and placed a bloody kiss on Nico's lips. “He's sweet.” he said to his accomplice. The other man took off his mask and Nico wasn't surprised to see it was Percy Jackson. He looked crazy with his black hair ruffled and his green eyes as wide as his smile.

“I want to taste him.” Jason moved aside to allow Percy access.

Percy was obscene with his kissing and stuck his tongue inside Nico's mouth. He felt like he was being fucked. He heard a tear and felt the cold air bite at his skin. Jason was tearing his shirt. He bent down and started to kiss the smooth planes of his chest and stomach. He ran his cold dagger flat on his skin and allowed the tip to prickle Nico. A ruby trail slid down to his stomach and Jason licked it slowly and sensually. He placed his hot mouth over one of Nico's dark nipples and started suckling while pinching the other one. Percy stopped kissing and moved to his neck. He sucked it and then bit it. Nico shouted but he was quickly interrupted by Percy's hand on his mouth. Nico breathed heavily through his nose and tears were pooling in his eyes.

Nico tried to block most of it out. Their lips, their mouths, their teeth, their hands. They lifted his legs up and put their fingers in him. He shut his eyes tightly and thought of anything. He was flipped over on his hands and knees. He screamed as he was entered. He was limp with only his arse raised. He felt numb. They took turns using him and sometimes used him at the same time and then he was on his knees again being taken by Percy Jackson. He had lost hope by now. His tears had dried and he would occasionally sob.

Then there was a glint. The moonlight was blessing him with light and it shined over a piece of metal winking at him. Nico felt his consciousness come back. It was his knife. If he could stretch for enough he could reach it. He stretched his torso and slid forward as slowly as he could without being noticed. He carefully moved his hand towards the knife. He whimpered when he felt himself tighten around a cock, the pain making his spine flare. He reached for it in one swoop, making Percy behind him exclaim, and whirled around. He plunged the knife deeply into his side. Percy shouted and held his side, falling on his back and spluttering. Nico scrambled up, practically naked. The knife was bloody and staining his hand red.

“Stay away from me.” Nico snarled at Jason Grace. The blonde man was smiling calmly. Percy was groaning and laughing at the same time on the floor, bleeding all over himself.

“You look beautiful like this.” Jason said, sounding breathless. For the first time, Nico was conscious of how he looked. He was wearing nothing but a ripped shirt. His hands were stained with Percy's blood and some of it was on his face. _Is blood really that messy?_   he thought. His hair was a mess, his lips were bloody, his eyes were wild. His legs were bare and stained with grass and bitemarks. Not to mention, the knife in his hand... He looked just as crazy as they did.

“Beautiful.” Jason repeated. He stepped closer, slowly. “A worthy companion. Not like this fool.” Jason said and kicked Percy's wounded side. “He's the one that got us caught. But you, angel...” Jason reached for Nico. “You're something else.” Jason took his face in one of his hands.

“Don't touch me!” Nico screamed, and he stabbed the man's stomach. Jason fell with a smile on his face and his lips dribbling out blood.

“Beautiful.” Jason whispered one last time.

* * *

 

Hazel was waiting anxiously for her older brother's return. She wanted to go look for him, but Hazel was a smart girl. She knew if Nico hadn't returned, she should probably stay hiding. Everything was silent. But then she hears the door slam open and someone coming up the stairs. She tensed  and cowered with Leo. Someone entered her mommy's room. She peeked between the cracks of the closet doors. There was a scary man in the room. He wasn't wearing any pants and he was covered in blood and holding a knife. His hair was sweaty and he was limping like a zombie from TV. The person groaned and headed towards the closet. Hazel was trembling violently. She looked at Leo with tears in her big eyes. The two raised their weapons and prepared to strike.

“Hazel?” the thin figure rasped. Hazel and Leo froze. “Hazel, it's me, Nico.” The little girl sobbed in relief. Nico slumped on his knees and placed his tattered shirt down to cover his private parts. Hazel jumped out of the closet and dropped her scissors. She threw herself at her older brother and hugged his neck. She started crying hysterically. Leo crept out warily and checked the hall.

“What happened to those nutjobs?” he asked.

“They're dead.” Nico responded calmly. “We're safe.” Nico sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around Hazel. “We're safe.”


End file.
